


NOT AGAIN

by AlexxaSick



Series: TIMESTAMP MEME [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title</b>: Not Again<br/><b>Pairing</b>: Matsuyama Kenichi x Nino<br/><b>Rating</b>: PG-13<br/><b>Genre</b>: Romance a little bit of angst<br/><b>Beta</b>: <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://boblemon.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://boblemon.livejournal.com/"><b>boblemon</b></a></span><br/><span><b>Warnings</b></span>: Angst, infidelity<br/><b>Original fic</b>:<a href="http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/36081.html"> I would do that again</a><br/><b>Requester</b>: <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://j-sei.livejournal.com/"><b>j_sei</b></a><br/><b>The request was as follows</b>: I would do that again, I want to know Nino and Matsuken relationship after the filming ended.<br/><b>Author's Note: </b>xD Thanks for requesting, even if I had the other one in my head in the end I went for this one, or rather this one was the only that I finished, sorry about that, I am still working in the other requests, but I dunno if I'll finish.<br/><b>This was written for my <a href="http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/59854.html">TIMESTAMP MEME</a> (still open to requests!)</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	NOT AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_sei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=j_sei).
  * Inspired by [I would do that again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674345) by [AlexxaSick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick). 



> **Title** : Not Again  
>  **Pairing** : Matsuyama Kenichi x Nino  
>  **Rating** : PG-13  
>  **Genre** : Romance a little bit of angst  
>  **Beta** : [](http://boblemon.livejournal.com/profile)[**boblemon**](http://boblemon.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Warnings** : Angst, infidelity  
>  **Original fic** :[ I would do that again](http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/36081.html)  
>  **Requester** : [**j_sei**](http://j-sei.livejournal.com/)  
>  **The request was as follows** : I would do that again, I want to know Nino and Matsuken relationship after the filming ended.  
>  **Author's Note:** xD Thanks for requesting, even if I had the other one in my head in the end I went for this one, or rather this one was the only that I finished, sorry about that, I am still working in the other requests, but I dunno if I'll finish.  
>  **This was written for my[TIMESTAMP MEME](http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/59854.html) (still open to requests!)**

**NOT AGAIN**

Koyuki looks tired when she opens the door. Nino smiles and greets her. She smiles back, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes when she invites Nino into the house. Other entertainers are already there. Nino is late… recently, he's always late for every personal appointment. It's not his fault, not entirely. It's just work… and there's also that guilt. They were already engaged when that incident happened.

Nino hands her a gift bag with children’s motif as he walks inside. He greets the other people around. He didn't wanna come, but MatsuKen had asked him so insistently that he couldn't refuse.

He settles by Yuriko. He always enjoys flirting with her. He likes the sexual tension. He likeS to make it escalate, to reach that point… so he leaves her wanting more, do it again. If he just yielded to it, the spell would break. So he drags it, until he gets tired and he just gives her what she wants, or until they get bored of it.

Matsuyama approaches him and talks to both him and Yuriko. When they remember their stories about filming together, drinking together… Nino is really glad he came to the party late and he didn't have to spend as much time here as everyone else.

A little girl runs between them and a slightly taller boy follows her yelling something about monsters. Nino wants to go, and he wants to go now. He wonders if it’s polite enough to go now, if he can get his manager to lie for him as usual.

He gets away from the crowd and into the kitchen to type his manager a message to get him out of there. He feels like he's going to get away with it.

"I'm sorry, my wife didn't want any alcohol in the house for the party," MatsuKen says, startling Nino who almost jumps to the roof.

"Oh well… you can't blame me for trying," Nino says with one of his best smiles before turning around to return to Yuriko's side.

"Are you dating her?" Matsuyama asks, stopping him by the shoulder.

"You know I'm not. She would have lost interest in me, like she lost interest in Toma,"  Nino answers, leaning against the fridge, trying to look at ease. It isn’t like it hurts, or like he wants more from his former co-star than he is willing to give.

"I've never talked to him. I've met him once or twice behind the scenes though." Matuyama looks like he is straining to continue their interactions.

Nino's phone rings. Nino has it in his hand and answers at once. Matsuyama looks at the idol intently while Nino is discussing something with his manager.

"Oh, I have to go. Seemed that they had some issues in the recording studio and I have to go back…" Nino smiles at Matsuyama with an apologetic gesture, before starting to walk to the living room to say good bye to Yuriko and the rest of the entertainers.

Nino apologizes to Koyuki who is holding the youngest baby, wishing the little one holding her pants a happy first birthday. Matsuyama escorts him to the door.

"No--yeah call me so we go for some drinks this week…" Matsuyama prompts while Nino puts his shoes on again.

Nino looks up to the man's face, noticing something about his smile. "Sure… I'll mail you."

"I'm serious, call me this time." MatsuKen holds Nino by the arm and makes sure Nino is at least looking at his face when he speaks again. "Okay?"

"Yeah, maybe we can drink with Yuriko and the rest." Nino gives MatsuKen his idol smile. He wants to calm the man down.

"No, I meant just me and you. Call of Duty, your place," Matsuyama tells him with some complicity in his voice.

"Okay, I'll tell my manager to schedule it with yours," Nino says, thinking about telling his own manager to start thinking about how to avoid it.

"No. Stop avoiding me," Matsuyama grits between his teeth, looking around to see if anyone is paying any attention to what is happening at the genkan.

"I promise I'll call," Nino assures MatsuKen, knowing that he can’t get out of that meeting now. The man looks at Nino's eyes for a while, like he’s trying to assert if the idol is lying or not. "I will"

"Okay." Matsuyama finally releases him. "See you then, I hope work lets you get rest once in a while"

"Likewise!" Nino says, waving before disappearing down the hallway.


End file.
